Time to Change Disks
by Sephiroth5
Summary: The characters from the Final Fantasy's team up to defeat the Devious man of the Taco
1. Time to Change Disks

Time to Change Disks  
  
It is a rather nice day everyone, but Squall, is having a great time. Cloud is on the table danc thunk OUCH! Where the hell did that come from!?!? "Me," Squall yelled glaring at the narrator. "I'm having a GREAT time! So HAH!" shouted Squall who got hit with several floating mallets. "I did not! Wh-wh-what are they...Ahh shit" Anyway, after the public beating of Squall, the story continues with Cloud...break dancing on my front lawn? What kind of story is this? shuffle shuffle ."Awright a D!" shouted Cloud at the confuzzled narrator. Cloud then started break dancing on the Narrator's front lawn, who chased him off shooting Squall several times. "That'll teach you little sons'a bitchs!" shouted the Narrator. Suddenly Barret ran out from under Cloud's skirt and shouted "The British are coming the British are coming!". Rather confused everyone slowly ran for cover. After about 4 years of hiding a small chicken ran by and everyone got scared and instantly surrendered to it. After giving the small chicken all their weapons Squall ran out and tried to kill the chicken saying that his god came to him and told him he was the chosen one, for his stupidity everyone killed him, then force fed him broccoli until he cried..in that order. Anyway after 3 minutes of staring at Cloud's deranged dancing everyone set out on a quest! "Were are we going?" said Squall. "Argentina!" shouted a leaf floating by. "No, Chile!" yelled Yuffie chasing the leaf down the street. Noticing that they were in the middle of the street Cloud gathered a large group of people and began singing. Sephiroth disguised himself as a rock and whispered to Shadow that this was turning out to be a regular Western type movie. Thinking quickly, after about twenty minutes Shadow pulled two old-fasioned guns out of his shoe and shot Squall. After putting the situation together everyone noticed that Yuffie was missing! Yuffie then ran by yelling at the leaf, the leaf yelling back. "Argentina!" "Chile!" "Argentina!" "Chile!" "Argentina!" "Chile!" "Argentina!" "Chile!" "Argentina!" "Chile!" "Argentina!" "Chile!" "Argentina!" Everyone looked at Yuffie in amazement, then went out on a mission to save Yuffie from the Devious man of the Taco. 


	2. Why Won't you Change Disks?

Time to Change Disks Chap 2 Why won't you change disks?  
  
"Tly" said Squall.  
  
"Gunshot" said Cloud.  
  
Squall laughed and Cloud shot him. Anyway on with the story. As the group got a story together to put on the Devious man of the Taco, Cloud "It was mustard!" yelled Yuffie still chasing the butterfly.  
  
"Uh..wasn't it a leaf last chapter?" exclaimed the waddling bus, who was then shot and hung by a passing Titanic. As Ramza decided he was not going to get up last chapter he falls from the sky killing Squall.and his mother. After about negative forty minutes of thinking Squall moved. Since he had already died and didn't actually think he got captured by the Devious man of the Mustard, he got up and chased after the wandering Sephiroth. Anyway as time passed the group decided that eating doughnuts wasn't helping in the search for Yuffie who was captured by the Devious man of the Taco, who will be now known as the Devious man of the Mustard five minutes ago.  
  
"Change Disks!" yells Cloud.  
  
"How do you know the name of the story your in?!" whispered the narrator.  
  
Whispering Cloud yelled, "I'm in a story!?"  
  
"." Exclaimed the narrator.  
  
Cloud then proceeded to hop around saying, "I'm in a movie I'm in a movie."  
  
After the mass genocide everyone went back to searching for Yuffie, who ran by again still arguing with the turnip.  
  
"Wait wait wait it was a leaf then a.." a gunshot rings off.  
  
"No not a gunshot.." Squall falls dead before he can finish his sentence.  
  
Now that the great search is under way, Chapter 89 decides to take matters into his own hand and robs a bank. Called up because of the fire Chapter 9999999999 got in a marshmallow duel with Chapter 40 and killed him. Depressed from Chapter 87's death Chapter 99 killed herself.  
  
After the bizarre massacring of chapters Cloud turned Squall into a firework and launched him into the atmosphere.  
  
"Argentina!"  
  
"Chile!"  
  
"Argentina!"  
  
"Chile!"  
  
"Argentina!"  
  
"Chile!"  
  
"Argentina!"  
  
"Chile!"  
  
"Argentina!"  
  
"Chile!"  
  
"Argentina!"  
  
"Chile!"  
  
"Argentina!"  
  
"Chile!"  
  
"Argentina!"  
  
"Chile!" continued in the backround as the group finally set out to...uh shoot...i forgot... anyway the group was on their way! Walking down a very desolate ocean of bacon grease the team stopped!  
  
"Uh where are we going again?" stated Tifa.  
  
"To the waterfall!" screamed Elena, just showing up.  
  
"RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD TTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIPPPPPP!!!!!!!" whispered Cloud, as the group erupted in marshmallo cream pies.  
  
After a few minutes Squall drove up in a tour bus, and hopped out showing the team the bus. Everyone looked at Squall.  
  
"What's with the bus?" yelled Cloud.  
  
"For the road trip" whispered Squall.  
  
"Good idea great that I thought of it" said Tifa. Annoyed that Tifa took Squall's invention the 'Tour Bus' they violently killed her and stole her shirt. Shirtless and beat up Tifa dances onto the tour bus.  
  
"Wait didn't we kill her?" answered Cloud.  
  
"Stop arguing with me!" asked the Narrator.  
  
"Shrug" whispered Cloud.  
  
"What was that?!" whispered Cloud.  
  
"Nothing!" yelled the Narrator.  
  
"Bull shit it was nothing!" stated Cloud. Cloud then mercifully mauled the Narrator and Selphie raped him. Afterwards Cloud, Tifa, and Selphie had a three-some in the back of the bus while the rest of the group fought over who was going to drive. After the problem was solved and Cloud was refreshed Cloud took the driver's seat and drove off a cliff.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Noticing that Tifa and Selphie were naked, really wet, and tired the group tossed them into a rat's nest and Cloud flew the bus into The Simpson's house. Cloud finally noticing after using omnislash on a stray dog that he went the wrong way. He hopped into the bus and sped away...crashing into a tree right outside of the place where they started.  
  
"Oh great thanks Cloud! We're back where we started!" said Tifa.  
  
"Didn't get enough last time eh?" said Cloud looking at the worn out Tifa and Selphie who just appeared.  
  
"What?" said Selphie and Tifa.  
  
"Ok more it is!" said Cloud grabbing Tifa and Selphie and taking them to the back of the bus again.  
  
Seeing that Cloud only joined up to get with Tifa and Selphie the group left them behind to rescue King Melissa from the would be ravishings of a turkey pilot. Seeming that no one wanted to mess with Squall they all left to kill the mocking bird. 


	3. I'm going to shoot you if you don't chan...

I'm Going to Shoot you if you Don't Change Disks!  
  
Cloud yelled. "What the hell are you yelling about?" spoke George. Everyone looked at George in excitement.  
  
"Totally." Asked George.  
  
"Maaybe." Interrogated Squall. Everyone shot Tifa for this reason.  
  
"Totally." Asked George.  
  
"Haha..hahahahaha..hahahahahhahahahahahahaha I don't get it." maybed Cloud.  
  
"Totally." Asked George.  
  
"What's wrong with Yuffie." Yelled Squall.  
  
Nobody thought. "Like I would?" stated Cloud. "How the hell did you know what is written there?" warped the Narrator. "True skillfullness fruity kid." Sped Cloud. "The hell do you mean?" laughed Toby. Everyone stared at Toby with a look of death, except for Cloud, and George. Everyone died.  
  
"Hehehe." Yelled Cloud lightly.  
  
"Totally." Asked George.  
  
Cloud marched on shooting random ducks.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Chile!"  
  
"Argentina!"  
  
"Chile!"  
  
"Argentina!"  
  
"Chile!"  
  
"Argentina!"  
  
"Chile!"  
  
"Argentina!"  
  
"Chile!"  
  
"Argentina!"  
  
Meanwhile Meanwhile.  
  
"Hehehehe" Cloud whispered to George.  
  
"Totally." Asked George.  
  
Meanwhile Meanwhile Meanwhile..  
  
"Hehehehehe." Yelled Cloud.  
  
"Totally." Asked George.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Everyone is still dead  
  
Meanwhile x94.  
  
"Hehehehehe." Worded Cloud.  
  
"Totally." Asked George.  
  
Back to the group.  
  
Everyone is alive, and well again.  
  
"Whoa." Asked Cloud.  
  
"Whee!" interrogated Squall.  
  
"Totally." Asked George.  
  
"Hehehehe." Worded Cloud.  
  
"Totally." Asked George.  
  
"Hehehehe." Worded Cloud.  
  
"Totally." Asked George.  
  
"Hehehehe." Worded Cloud.  
  
"Totally." Asked George.  
  
"Hehehehe." Worded Cloud.  
  
"Totally." Asked George.  
  
"Hehehehe." Worded Cloud.  
  
"Dude stop that!!" whispered Selphie. Everyone stared at Selphie in exclamation points. "Why are you IN exclamation points?" yelled Selphie. "Because you use them wrong!" asked the dog.  
  
"Hehehe." Worded Cloud.  
  
"Totally." Asked George.  
  
"Hehehe." Worded Cloud.  
  
"OK!! Time to move on." said Bob.  
  
"How did you get in the story?" exclaimed Yugi. No one knew.  
  
"Let's just go." Ordered Cloud.  
  
"Whoa something Cloud did made sense!" stated Selphie. Cloud chased after the waddling bus, and Selphie was sacrificed to Cloud. After three years of searching Cloud went back in time to take over the world. Since he couldn't go back in time he went back three years instead. "How does that work?" asked Tifa. Everyone shot her.  
  
"I didn't die!" yelled Selphie.  
  
Everyone got mad that Selphie did something right, so they killed her. 


End file.
